Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) techniques have been utilized to implement plastic money. An RFID chip device usually includes a carrier and an RFID chip disposed on or embedded in the carrier. The RFID chip includes an emitter configured to be driven to emit an RFID signal for identification, and a charging coil electrically connected to the emitter and configured to be induced by a magnetic field established by the reader so as to provide electrical power to the emitter. However, there are security concerns about the RFID chip device, such as wireless identity theft or RFID skimming. For example, the charging coil of the RFID chip device may automatically respond to an unintended reader and drive the emitter of the RFID chip device to emit the RFID signal which when captured by a malicious third party may result in identity theft or credit card fraud.
A conventional approach to reducing the risk of wireless identity theft the RFID chip device is exposed to is to cover the RFID chip device with a protector (e.g., an RFID blocking sleeve or wallet) which is capable of isolating the RFID chip device from external electromagnetic field. However, it is troublesome for a user to take out the RFID chip device from the protector every time before use.